


Oma's Oopsie

by 0umakun



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Gay Oma Kokichi, M/M, Oma Kokichi Being Oma Kokichi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 22:16:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29616249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0umakun/pseuds/0umakun
Summary: hey hey hey!! this is just sumting i made since i was booooored!! just oma having fun and being his usual self haha! this is not during the killing game. it's an au where the killing game does not exist and all the danganronpa v3 cast are living normal lives neeheehe
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Oma's Oopsie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pantawaifu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pantawaifu/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kokichi tries to prank Saihara, but an interesting turn of events happen.  
> ____  
> dunno how to rlly make a summary for this it's kinda all over the place lolll

"Ugh! it's so boring today, geez. Sheesh it's even more boring than Maki! Hmm....What to do..."

Oma thought and thought, and then suddenly he came up with something...A rather good and stimulating idea.

"AH-HA! I've got it. I'm going to prank SAIHARA-CHAN!! neeheehehehe! This is going to be sooo much fun!!"

Oma skipped over to Shuichi's apartment. Which was not too far away. In fact, it was right next to Oma's apartment!

He knocked and knocked, but the door did not open. He decided to call Saihara but then...

"Kokichi? What are you doing?" 

Kokichi jumped out of surprise and shock. He quickly turned around.

"AH! Oh...It's just you Saihara-chan. Gosh i've been knocking on your door for like....A LONG TIME! I was wondering where you were." Oma said clearly being confused by the fact that Saihara wasn't in his apartment like always. He thought to himself, "Man...this dude NEVER leaves his apartment. It's like he doesn't like going outside...*GASP*...What if...WHAT IF SAIHARA-CHAN IS A VAMPIRE??? I must find out if he is or not. But i don't feel like doing that today, it can wait."

"Ah. I'm sorry Kokichi. I didn't think you were gonna visit me today. Anyway, Do you need me for something? You rarely visit me on uh..." Saihara struggles to get his phone out of his pocket on his pants since he was carrying lots of bags that seemed to have food in them. 

"Here, I'll help ya!"

"Wait no! It's ok. Here just hold these bags."

"Sheesh are ya hiding something? But whatever hand me them bags boi!"

Saihara hands Oma the bags and quickly takes his phone out.

"Ok, as I was saying...Do you need me for something? You rarely knock on my door or visit me on.." He checked the date on his phone, "Sunday's."

"Yeah yeahhh i know. But i just needed to tell you something VERY! Important."

"And that is....?"

"Well ok I kinda eavesdropped on Miu and Kaede's conversation last night and..."

"And? Kokichi this better not be one of your dumb lies."

"I swear it's not Saihara-chan!!" He clearly tried not to laugh, "Ok so, I head Miu tell Kaede that they were gonna do something very terrible to you!"

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Like they were gonna blackmail you or something ya know."

"Hmm, I don't recall doing anything bad to either of them. So I don't know why'd they do that to me?"

"Well I could help yo-"

Kaito: "Heya Guys!! Wassup???"

Shuichi: "Huh? Oh. Hey Kaito! Long time no see"

Kokichi: "WAIT WAIT WAIT WAITTT!!! NOWS NOT THE DANG TIME KAITO!!" 

Rantaro: "Kaito what'd I say about running off to random places without warning me? You know you could seriously worry me. Plus what if some bad guy tries to do something bad to you? Or maybe-"

Kaito: "Duuude. Take a chillll pill. Nothing is gunna happen to me bro. Truuuust me! Stop overthinking for once jeez."

Kokichi: "GUYSSS??? HELLO? STOP IGNORING ME! It's seriously hurting my...*sniff sniff*...Feelings!"

Shuichi: "Hey Amami. How are you and your sisters doing?"

Rantaro: "Oh hey! We've been great thanks for asking."

Kokichi: "OK. THATS IT." Kokichi pulls out a megaphone and turns it on, "OK. HELLO!! YES HI. I HAVE SOME VERY VERY IMPORTANT NEWS TO TELL YOU GUYS. PAY VERY CLOSE ATTENTION!!"

Shuichi: "Ow! Hey cut it out! You don't have to put it on full volume! Ugh.."

Kaito: "Woah, Important news?? Hurry up and tell us man! Did you get a girlfriend or sumthing??"

Kokichi: *Gasp...* He thought to himself, "Maybe THIS could be my prank! NEHEHEHEHE!! Yes this is awesome! Screw my last idea i'll use THIS ONE. Thanks A LOOOT Kaito!!"

Kokichi: "Actually....Yeah. I did...But the thing is..."

Rantaro: "Did something happen? I'm here if you need to talk."

Kokichi: "Nooo No nooo!! It's not that Amami-kun. It's just, i don't think I like girl...sss...."

Shuichi: "Wait, What? So you're...Homosexual?"

Kokichi: "Uhh...pretty much."

Kaito: "Hey! We support you dude! So, are you gonna tell her?"

Kokichi: "Yup...Already did." Kokichi was typing on his phone while saying that.

Rantaro: "Well that's great. Uhm Kaito and I have to get going now! See you guys later."

time skip to where they leave

"Would you like to come in and have tea?"

"Woah, fancy much! But yeah let's go in nehehe!"

\-------

"So uh...What'd you need to ask me?"

"Oh yeah!!! Ok so the thing is....I like you saihara-chan!"

Saihara's face turned red. 

"Y-You uh?...You, You...You like, Me?" Shuichi has several voice cracks hehe.

"Yup!! I love you saihara-chan!" Kokichi thought to himself after he said that, "WOAHHH...DID...SHIT AAAA.!!!! I wasn't thinking oh oh oh man."

What Kokichi didn't know is that he actually started catching feelings for Saihara. So he didn't think about backing out. Plus, Saihara's reaction wasss kinda cute and entertaining to watch.


End file.
